Access control systems may be used to control physical access to a facility. An access control system (as well as other types of control systems) may have numerous controllers, each offering various services to users. Each service on each controller may require credentials for authenticating the user to authorize access to the service. As a result, users may be required to remember their credentials for each service on each device.